


Every Empire Needs Its Disney

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Comparing their childhoods certainly was an interesting, if sometimes frustrating, act.





	Every Empire Needs Its Disney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Comparing their childhoods certainly was an interesting, if sometimes frustrating, act. “The ground is ocean? We can’t imagine water being dangerous.”; “Building machines from junk? Mmm, we just bought new ones.”

‘I loved “Prince Fathi’s Adventures”,’ confessed Leia. ‘The whole palace had to be absolutely silent while I watched it. Imperial propaganda, but entertaining nonetheless.’

‘We liked it, too! The signal wasn’t so good, so we went from house to house searching for the best quality. Biggs wanted to be a prince and I wanted to be his friend, the pilot.’

‘Bosek!’

‘Exactly!” Luke brightened. ‘Which episode was your favourite?’


End file.
